Dresses, Wigs, Corsets, Oh, My!
by FuzzehxSocks
Summary: After being cornered, Ciel is forced into something he really did not wish to set foot upon. -Basically based on Chapter Seven and Eight!- *Drabble* Slight SebasCiel


"Sebastian

**Disclaimer! - I do not own any of these characters. Heck, I don't even own half of the plot. (Not that there is a plot.)**

**Well, I started reading this manga, and I simply got addicted! Beautiful story isn't it? Well I hope you like my very first fanfiction on a different anime/manga than FullMetalAlchemist! Oh yeah! And… **

**WARNING: This IS a drabble. That means that it is full of random crud that nobody really cares about. Although it would be nice if you like it. Enjoy. ~**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Sebastian…" The young twelve year old growled in distaste. "What the hell are you going to do with that _thing_?"

The butler simply smiled his usual smile and when he opened his eyes, you could see a mischievous glint in those wine red orbs. A flash of black jumped at Ciel and a girlish scream echoed around the almost empty mansion. The blonde gardener looked up from the pesky weeds. He grinned and went back to work.

"Must have been Bard again."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A girlish figure with a small frame shook angrily in the middle of the spacious room. The thigh high dress was colored pink, black and white, the frills and lace on the bottom accenting the colors nicely. The "girl's" long, ash-colored pigtails shook slightly, the curls at the bottom bouncing joyfully, as if taunting its owner.

"Sebastian." A voice asked, straining to be calm. "What in the world did you do this for?"

The butler's sinister smile seemed to be twitching at the corners, as if holding back a laugh. Bowing lowly, the demon's long bangs fell before his crimson eyes.

"Young "Mistress"," He started with the taunting name, Ciel could just see the smirk threatening to be let out. "Madame Red told me that this is the best way to go on with our plan."

"And," Ciel started, closing his eyes frustrated. "When did I tell you to listen to all of Madame Red's orders? Any of them at that."

This is when the butler's smirk couldn't help but appear.

"But, My Lord," Sebastian started with a corny, shocked look on his face. "You told me and the others to "Use all means necessary.""

Ciel rubbed his temples, swearing that once this thing was off of him, he would find the maker of the dress and kill them.

"Hmm…," He heard a thoughtful noise come from Sebastian. Fearfully, he turned around to see the demon smiling again with the glint in his eyes. "Your figure is not yet feminine. Shall we fix that?"

Ciel backed into the wall and was cornered in five seconds. He heard the zipper of the dress unzip and felt the heavy material fall from his slim frame. He felt cool air on his thighs. This made him slightly confused, seeing the fact he preferred boxers over the so-called "tighty-whiteys". Looking down, he grew even more shocked than before. It seems that Sebastian had taken the liberty of taking off his favored blue boxers and replaced them with tight, lacy cottoned underwear. The worst part was lacy. Ciel noticed that he didn't feel the uncomfortable cloth rubbing against his boyhood until now. I guess odd clothing is like a bruise, doesn't feel odd until you know it's on you. He looked up to find Sebastian smirking, making his face flush.

"W-what?" Ciel demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Sebastian replied, trying to stifle his chuckle. "Just thinking about how the underwear fit on you so perfectly when I put them on."

Ciel flushed even more, the light pink tint turning completely red. He heard rummaging from Sebastian and looked over to see what his butler was doing. Staring at the object that he had pulled out, Ciel's blush had drained out of his face to leave him deathly pale.

"Sebastian," Ciel warned in an unsteady voice. "If you knew what was best for you, you would get that thing away from me."

This response just made the demon smirk even more. He came closer the young boy and soon another girly scream was heard across the mansion. A maid with broken glasses looked up and had a confused look on her face.

_**Crash!**_

"Oh no!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Ha…"_

"_Haa…"_

Shallow pants echoed across the room. The sound of someone flinching was heard.

"Seba-Sebastian!" A boyish groan was heard from behind the well polished door. "Ah-AH!"

"Get steady against the wall…" An older voice said calmly. "Relax your body…"

"N-no! It h-hurts, Sebastian!"

"Please bear it a while longer…I'm almost there."

"_Ha…Ha-_AH!" The boyish voice was heard again. "B-but!"

Outside the door stood a very shocked "cook". The "cook's" eyes widened.

'_Just what the hell is going on in there?!' _The slightly disturbed Bard quickly scurried away from the door.

"I think I'll be better off not interrupting their…"pleasuring session."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I think…I just threw up a little." Ciel covered his mouth and tried to stay on his two feet. Sebastian just smiled. The younger boy was now fitted into a tightly cinched corset after a whole one hour session of trying to tighten it more than humanly possible. It seemed that the women species did not have to breathe these days. He got back into the pink and white dress and went downstairs to meet up with Madame Red and Rau. Once he reached the bottom step, Madame Red quickly ran over and started to suffocate him.

"You are just too CUTE!" She squealed. They all got into the car quickly, Madame Red was apparently never late for any of her parties, and Ciel sat next to his hated butler. He pouted the whole way there and while they discussed the plan in the car, he felt a pair of eyes set on him the whole time. When it was time to get off the carriage, Ciel exited the vehicle first with his butler following close behind. He felt body warmth lean against his shoulder for a while before hearing a deep, smooth voice whisper into his ears. He stood there stunned for a while.

"_You really do look simply stunning tonight." _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
_

**Did you guys like it? I really hope so. FunFunFun. Episode Four/Chapter Seven-Eight was quite amusing, yes? **


End file.
